Fred & George
by MarianneP
Summary: George writes to Fred after his death. - George écrit à Fred après sa mort. - OS, francais & english ! T just to be sure.
1. Cher Fred

_Bonjour !_

_Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit dans un moment de déprime totale vis-à-vis de –SPOILERS- la mort de Fred. Fred et George sont certainement deux de mes personnages favoris de toute la série, toujours là pour nous mettre le sourire aux lèvres, et c'est ce qu'ils ont ? Personnellement, je trouve cela injuste, et ça me brise le cœur. J'espère que vous apprécierez __ La version anglaise suivra, puisque j'ai écrit la lettre dans les deux langues. _

_Merci et bonne lecture =)_

Cher Fred,

Aussi dur que ça peut être pour moi de l'avouer, la vie sans toi, ce n'est plus du tout drôle. J'ai essayé de faire avaler des Nougats Néansangs au fils de Bill et Fleur, mais ça ne m'a même pas fait rire. Ça faisait si bizarre de ne pas t'avoir avec moi. Ça fait si bizarre chaque jour. À vrai dire, c'est affreusement douloureux. Oui, cher frère, nous avons beau avoir un sens de l'humour hors du commun, mais nous savons tous les deux ce qu'est la souffrance. On a souffert quand Ginny a disparu, quand Bill s'est fait attaqué, quand Ron est parti pendant des semaines… Mais si tu savais, oh si tu savais… Si tu savais ce que ça fait de ne plus avoir personne qui termine tes phrases, plus personne à tes côtés. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie sans toi. Tu étais toujours là. Tu étais toujours là… Je ne comprends pas, Fred. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis encore vivant, alors que ça fait des centaines de fois que je me dis que je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Et je le fais, je le fais en ce moment même. La vie n'est plus la vie sans toi, ce n'est plus qu'un chaudron de filtre d'amour raté, plus que des Bombamousses écrasées… C'est morne, triste, sombre. Le monde, je le voyais en couleur, quand tu étais là. Maintenant, il est en noir et blanc. Tu es dans mon ombre. Ils me disent qu'il faut que j'essaie de passer par-dessus. Mais pourrons t'ils jamais comprendre ? Je ne crois pas. Pourrons t'ils un jour comprendre que vivre, pour moi, c'était vivre avec toi ? Pourrons t'ils un jour comprendre que c'est impossible pour moi de me regarder dans la glace, de voir mon visage mais de voir le tien à la place ? Je me vois mais c'est toi que je vois, c'est toi que je vois sourire, rire, me dire que tu es le plus beau des deux. Je te vois dans ces cheveux, ces yeux, ce nez… Fred, tu n'es plus là, reviens, c'est beaucoup laid et ridicule sans toi. Reviens, s'il te plaît. Arrête de jouer. Reviens. La poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou va s'estomper. Et tu seras là. Comment faire autrement ? Tu ne pouvais pas partir. Voldemort a été détruit, tout le monde est ensemble, l'amour règne, les pleurs sont remplacés par des sourires parce que vos sacrifices auront été plein d'honneurs. Comment si c'était moins grave de mourir pour cette stupide guerre. On l'a toujours dit, n'est-ce pas, Fred ? Tout le monde aurait du rire un peu plus, Voldemort n'est qu'une chauve-souris avec deux fentes comme nez, tout le monde devrait manger des Dragées surprises au sang de Gobelin et les vomir ensuite. Avant, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Qu'aurait été la vie sans toi. C'était inimaginable, la mort n'existait pas pour nous, et si on mourrait, ça serait ensemble. L'un sans l'autre, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, regarde-moi. Je suis seul, l'ombre de toi, et tout ce que je trouve à penser, c'est que la vie est affreuse sans toi. C'est une torture, Fred. C'est même pire que les retenues avec Rusard, alors qu'on pensait qu'on ne vivrait jamais pire. La vérité, c'est que tu es mort, Fred, et que je ne suis pas capable de vivre sans toi, je ne suis pas capable de marcher sans sentir ton odeur, voir un bout de tes cheveux ou savoir que tu es là. On disait toujours « Fred et George ». On va de pair, mon frère. On va ensemble. On est comme Ombrage et le rose. Nous séparer relève de l'impossible. Ce n'est pas possible de ne pas être ensemble. Mais je suis là. Et tu es je ne sais où. J'aimerais pouvoir sortir une phrase clichée du genre : « Je serai fort, je vivrai pour nous deux, blablabla… », mais ça serait mentir. Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges, n'est-ce pas ? Cette vieille bique a finit par prendre le dessus. Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. Je ne dois pas dire que je passerai par-dessus. Je sais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'aimerais qu'on me dise que dans quelques années, je serai marié avec quelqu'un comme Angelina, Alicia ou Katie, et que j'aurai quelques enfants à qui j'enseignerai tout ce qu'on sait, mais… je sais que c'est impossible. Je sais que… Je sais que ça la vie aujourd'hui ne sera plus jamais rose. Et j'aurai beau sonner comme le pire des déprimés, c'est comme ça. Ça ne sert à rien de se cacher.

La partie est finie.


	2. Dear Fred

Dear Fred,

As hard as it can be for me to admit it, life without you, it's not funny no more. I tried to get Bill and Fleur's son to eat some Nosebleed Nougats, but it didn't even made me laugh. It's so odd, being here without you. It's so odd everyday... To be honest, it's horribly painful. Yes, brother, we maybe have the most extraordinary sense of humor, the both of us know what is pain. We were hurt when Ginny disappeard, when dad got attacked, and Bill too, when Ron left for weeks... If you only knew, oh if you only knew... If you only knew how it is to have nobody to finish off your sentences, nobody beside you. I have no memories of my life without you. You were always there. You were always there... I don't get it, Fred. I don't understand why I'm still alive, in spite of all these moments where I thought I couldn't live without you. I'm thinking it right now. Life is not life without you, it's just a cauldron of spoiled love potion, crushed Dungbombs... It's dreary, sad, dark. The world, I've always seen it in colors with you. Now, it's all black and white. You are in my shadow. They tell me I need to get over it. Will they ever get it ? I don't think so. Will they ever understand that to live, for me, it was to live with you by my side ? Will they ever understand that it's impossible for me to look in the mirror, seeing my face but seeing yours ? I look at myself but it's you I'm looking at, it's you I see smiling, laughing, telling me you're the best looking of us. I see you in this hair, these eyes, this nose... Fred, you're not there anymore, come back, it's so awful and ridiculous without you. Please, come black. Stop playing around. Come back. The Instant Peruvian Powder will fade and you'll be there, right ? How could it not be ? You couldn't go. Voldemort was destroyed, everyone is together, love is king, tears are turning into smiles 'cause your sacrifices were full of honor. Like it was less serious to die for this stupid war. We've always said it, right, Fred ? Everybody must had laugh a bit more. Voldemort is just a bat with two slides as a nose, everybody should have ate more beans that taste like goblin blood and puke after. I've never asked myself the question before. What would have been life without you. It was just impossible, death doesn't exist for us, and if we died, it would be together. One without the other, it wasn't possible. Look at me. I'm alone. I'm your pale copy, and all I can think of, is that life is horrible without you. It's pure torture, Fred. It's worse than detention with Flinch, while we thought we would never live something worse. The truth is that you're dead, Fred, and that I can't live without you, I can't walk without smelling your perfume, see a bit of your hair or know that you're there. We always said "Fred and George". We go together, we're a pair, brother. We're like Umbridge and pink. Tearing us apart is impossible. It's not possible to be apart. But I'm here. And you are I don't know where. I'd like to say something like : "I'll be strong, I'll live for both of us, blablabla...", but it would be lying. I must not tell lies, right ? That old gargoyle is right for once. I must not tell lies. I must not say that I'll get over it, that I'll get married with someone like Angelina, Alicia or Katie, and that I'll have kids to whom I'll teach everything we ever knew, but... I know it won't happen. I know that... I know that life today will never be beautiful like before. And maybe I'll sound like the most boring person in the world, but that is it. Hiding isn't worth it.

Game's over.


End file.
